Rolling bearings are well known and comprise roller bearings, ball bearings and also combinations thereof. In recent years an increased differentiation of customers' needs and demands has been seen. This has resulted in an increase in customization of rolling bearings, which in turn has lead to that more variants and smaller batches of each variant is manufactured. This development has especially been seen for larger rolling bearings, such as larger spherical roller bearings, tapered roller bearings, cylindrical roller bearings etc. Also, larger rolling bearings are often manufactured in smaller series since these bearings often are manufactured on direct customer orders and are not manufactured and put on stock. The different customer demands relate to e.g. different material demands, different demands on material hardness, wear characteristics, ductility, heat resistance etc. In addition, the higher customer demands often relate to a need to customize and optimize the rolling contact surfaces between the bearing components. Therefore, there is a need to find a cost effective solution that could increase the ability to offer different customized solutions for customers with different needs and to be able to fulfill the high and increasing demands on improved rolling contact surfaces.